vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Schweizer Fussballnationalmannschaft
Ottmar Hitzfeld | co-trainer = Michel Pont | kapitän = | rekordtorschütze = Alexander Frei (42) | rekordspieler = Heinz Hermann (117) | heimstadion = | fifa_abkürzung = SUI | fifa_rang = | pattern_la1 = _aut10h | pattern_b1 = _sui10h | pattern_ra1 = _aut10h | pattern_sh1 = | leftarm1 = FF0000 | body1 = FF0000 | rightarm1 = FF0000 | shorts1 = FFFFFF | socks1 = FF0000 | pattern_la2 = _sui10a | pattern_b2 = _sui10a | pattern_ra2 = _sui10a | leftarm2 = FFFFFF | body2 = FFFFFF | rightarm2 = FFFFFF | shorts2 = FF0000 | socks2 = FFFFFF | spiele = 712 | siege = 229 | unentschieden = 156 | niederlagen = 327 | erstes_spiel = 1:0 Schweiz | datum1 = (Paris, Frankreich; 12. Februar 1905) | ho_sieg = Schweiz 9:0 Litauen | datum2 = (Paris, Frankreich; 25. Mai 1924) | ho_niederlage = Schweiz 0:9 England (Amateure) 9:0 Schweiz | datum3 = (Basel, Schweiz; 20. Mai 1909) (Budapest, Ungarn; 29. Oktober 1911) | wmteilnahme = 9 | wmerste = 1934 | wmbeste = Viertelfinale (1934, 1938, 1954) | KontTurnTeiln = 3 | KontTurnErste = 1996 | KontTurnBeste = Vorrunde (1996, 2004, 2008) | OlympiaMedaille1 = Silber | OlympiaJahr1 = 1924 | datenstand = 9. Februar 2011 }} Die Schweizer Fussballnationalmannschaft (kurz «Nati», ˈnat͡si}}) ist die Auswahlmannschaft des Schweizerischen Fussballverbands (SFV) und vertritt die Schweiz auf internationaler Ebene. Sie wird seit Juli 2008 von Ottmar Hitzfeld trainiert. Ihr erstes Länderspiel absolvierten die Schweizer 1905 gegen Frankreich. Der bisher grösste Erfolg des A-Teams war der Gewinn der Silbermedaille bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1924, der grösste Erfolg einer Juniorenauswahl 2009 der Weltmeistertitel der U 17. Von den 1930er- bis 1960er-Jahren prägte der Österreicher Karl Rappan den Schweizer Fussball entscheidend; er führte den Schweizer Riegel ein und betreute die Mannschaft an drei Weltmeisterschaften. Die WM 1954 fand in der Schweiz statt. In den 1960er-Jahren begann eine Ära der Erfolglosigkeit, die fast dreissig Jahre dauerte. Nationaltrainer Roy Hodgson brachte die Mannschaft wieder in die Nähe der Weltspitze und erreichte die Qualifikation für die WM 1994 und die EM 1996. Mit Nationaltrainer Jakob Kuhn qualifizierten sich die Schweizer für die EM 2004 und die WM 2006. An der EM 2008 war man als Gastgeber gemeinsam mit Österreich automatisch teilnahmeberechtigt. Unter Ottmar Hitzfeld schaffte die Schweiz die Qualifikation für die WM 2010. Geschichte Fussball-Pionierland Schweiz Nach dem Vereinigten Königreich war die Schweiz das erste Land Europas, in dem der Fussballsport ausgeübt wurde. Britische Studenten gründeten 1860 den Lausanne Football and Cricket Club, der möglicherweise der erste Fussballclub Kontinentaleuropas war. 1879 entstand der älteste noch heute bestehende Club der Schweiz, der FC St. Gallen. Elf Vereine gründeten 1895 im Bahnhofbuffet Olten die «Schweizerische Football-Association». Anfänglich waren vier von fünf Mitgliedern der Verbandsleitung Briten. Der Schweizer Verband gehörte 1904 zu den sieben Gründungsmitgliedern der FIFA und nannte sich 1913 in Schweizerischer Fussballverband (SFV) um. Mit der Eindeutschung des Namens sollte der damals noch immer als typisch «britisch» geltende Fussball besser in der Bevölkerung verankert werden. Darüber hinaus hoffte der Verband, mit diesem Schritt den Status einer subventionsberechtigten Organisation zu erhalten, was jedoch erst in den 1920er-Jahren gelang. Dass sich im Schweizer Fussball nur wenige deutschsprachige Begriffe durchgesetzt haben, ist auf den starken anglophonen Einfluss in der Frühphase zurückzuführen. So wird der Elfmeter nach wie vor Penalty, die Ecke Corner, das Tor Goal und der Spielführer Captain genannt. Auch zahlreiche Vereine tragen englische Namen wie zum Beispiel die Young Boys oder die Grasshoppers. Die weitere Verbreitung des Fussballs in Europa erfolgte hauptsächlich von der Schweiz aus, durch Absolventen hiesiger Eliteschulen und Universitäten, die das Spiel während ihrer Studienaufenthalte kennengelernt hatten und es in ihre jeweiligen Heimatländer brachten. Zu ihnen gehören unter anderem der Deutsche Walther Bensemann, der 1889 den ersten Fussballverein in Süddeutschland gründete, und Vittorio Pozzo, der das Spiel ebenfalls in der Schweiz kennengelernt hatte und entscheidend zu dessen Popularisierung in Italien beitrug. Auch Schweizer sorgten für die Verbreitung: Der Turnlehrer Georges de Rebius führte 1893 den Fussball in Bulgarien einGergana Ghanbarian-Baleva: Ein englischer Sport aus der Schweiz, aus Überall ist der Ball rund – zur Geschichte und Gegenwart des Fussballs in Ost- und Südosteuropa, S. 155–182, Hans Gamper gründete 1899 den FC Barcelona, die Mehrheit der Gründungsmitglieder von Inter Mailand waren Schweizer. Der fast vollständig aus Schweizern zusammengesetzte Verein Stade Helvétique Marseille gewann 1909, 1911 und 1913 die Meisterschaft des grössten französischen Verbandes USFSA. Die ersten Jahre der Nationalmannschaft (1905–1918) Internationale Spiele fanden ab Mitte der 1890er-Jahre zunächst auf Vereinsebene gegen Teams aus dem grenznahen Ausland statt. Am 4. Dezember 1898 spielte erstmals eine Auswahl Schweizer Vereinsmannschaften; eine süddeutsche Auswahl wurde mit 3:2 bezwungen. Das Aufgebot bestand zur Hälfte aus in der Schweiz lebenden Ausländern, die meisten davon waren Briten. Es folgten weitere Partien dieser Art, so zum Beispiel am 8. April 1901 die Begegnung mit Österreich, die in der österreichischen Fussball-Literatur als «Ur-Länderspiel» bezeichnet wird. miniatur|hochkant=1.5|Das erste Länderspiel (Frankreich-Schweiz am 12. Februar 1905) Ihr erstes offizielles Länderspiel trugen die Schweizer am 12. Februar 1905 in Paris gegen Frankreich aus. Das Rückspiel in Genf konnte aufgrund finanzieller Probleme des Verbandes erst drei Jahre später stattfinden. Im dritten Spiel am 5. April 1908 kamen die Schweizer zu ihrem ersten Sieg. In Basel schlugen sie die Fussballnationalmannschaft des Deutschen Reiches mit 5:3, es war zugleich das erste Länderspiel der Reichsdeutschen. Am 20. Mai 1909 war England zu Gast, die Schweizer verloren 0:9. Diese Begegnung sowie ein Auswärtsspiel gegen Ungarn im Jahr 1911 mit demselben Ergebnis sind bis heute die höchsten Niederlagen. Der Verband plante eine Teilnahme bei den Olympischen Spielen 1912 in Stockholm, dieses Vorhaben konnte jedoch wegen Geldmangels nicht in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Zu Beginn des Ersten Weltkriegs war der Spielbetrieb in der Schweiz stark eingeschränkt, so wurden über die Hälfte der Spielfelder in Äcker umfunktioniert und viele Vereine lösten sich auf, da die Spieler Militärdienst leisten mussten. Doch dem SFV gelang es nach und nach, die zunächst skeptischen Militärbehörden von der guten physischen Konstitution der zum Dienst eingezogenen Fussballer zu überzeugen. Der Spielbetrieb normalisierte sich ab 1916 weitgehend. Es konnten auch fünf Länderspiele durchgeführt werden, zwei Heimspiele gegen Österreich sowie je ein Auswärtsspiel in Italien, Österreich und Ungarn. Zwischenkriegszeit (1918–1938) Das erste Nachkriegsländerspiel wurde am 29. Februar 1920 gegen Frankreich ausgetragen. Die Partie am 27. Juni 1920 in Zürich gegen das Deutsche Reich war politisch äusserst brisant. Die FIFA hatte den Kriegsverlierer mit einem Länderspielverbot belegt, das die Schweizer aber ignorierten. Frankreich drohte der Schweiz mit einem Fussballboykott, auch aus Belgien und England gab es Proteste. Der Regionalverband der Romandie untersagte seinen Mitgliedern die Teilnahme am Spiel. Dieses fand dennoch statt und endete mit einem 4:1-Sieg der Schweizer. England beantragte daraufhin den Ausschluss des Deutschen Reiches aus der FIFA, kam damit jedoch nicht durch und trat selbst aus. Der SFV hatte bereits im August 1919 beschlossen, am Fussballturnier der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1920 in Antwerpen teilzunehmen. Nur gerade eine Woche vor Turnierbeginn zog sie die Anmeldung wieder zurück. Einerseits fehlte das Geld, andererseits befürchtete man angesichts des umstrittenen Deutschland-Spiels eine Spaltung des Verbandes entlang der Volksgruppen- bzw. Sprachgrenze. 17 Spieler und drei Trainer fuhren mit dem Zug nach Paris zu den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1924. Der SFV hatte in Erwartung eines frühzeitigen Ausscheidens ein Gruppenbillett gelöst, das nur zehn Tage gültig war. Im Vorrundenspiel gewann die Schweiz gegen Litauen mit 9:0 und erzielte den höchsten Sieg ihrer Geschichte. Im Achtelfinale traf man auf die Tschechoslowakei, das Spiel endete 1:1 nach Verlängerung. Im Wiederholungsspiel setzten sich die Schweizer mit 1:0 durch. Nachdem im Viertelfinale Italien mit 2:1 besiegt wurde, rief die Zeitung «Sport» zu einer Spendenaktion auf, um die zusätzlich anfallenden Kosten für Hotelübernachtungen aufbringen zu können. Im Halbfinale trafen die Schweizer auf den Turnierfavoriten Schweden und siegten unerwartet mit 2:1. Die Sensation im Finalspiel blieb aus; man verlor 0:3 gegen Uruguay, sicherte sich aber die Silbermedaille und erhielt den inoffiziellen Titel eines Europameisters. Nach diesem Höhenflug sank das Leistungsniveau der Nationalmannschaft spürbar. Bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1928 in Amsterdam spielte die Schweiz nur eine einzige Partie; nach der 0:4-Niederlage gegen das Deutsche Reich schied sie bereits aus. Ebenfalls bescheiden waren die Leistungen beim Europapokal der Fussball-Nationalmannschaften, dem Vorgänger der Europameisterschaft. Bei allen sechs Austragungen klassierten sich die Schweizer auf dem letzten Platz, allerdings wurde Leopold Kielholz bei der dritten Ausgabe (1933–35) gemeinsam mit dem Ungaren György Sárosi Torschützenkönig. An der ersten Weltmeisterschaft 1930 in Uruguay nahm die Schweiz wie zahlreiche andere europäische Länder aus Kostengründen nicht teil. Die Qualifikation für die WM 1934 in Italien schafften die Schweizer nur mit Glück. Die zwei Unentschieden gegen Jugoslawien und Rumänien hätten eigentlich nicht gereicht, doch die Rumänen hatten einen nicht berechtigten Spieler eingesetzt, weshalb das Unentschieden am Grünen Tisch in einen 2:0-Forfaitsieg umgewandelt wurde. Vor Beginn der Endrunde kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem SFV und Servette Genf. Der Verein befürchtete längere Verletzungspausen seiner Spieler und forderte im Voraus eine finanzielle Entschädigung. Erst nach Androhung schwerer Sanktionen seitens des SFV gab Servette Genf nach und stellte eine Woche vor Beginn der Weltmeisterschaft die nominierten Spieler frei. Ihr erstes WM-Spiel gewannen die Schweizer mit 3:2 gegen die Niederlande und zogen ins Viertelfinale ein. Dieses ging mit 2:3 gegen den späteren Vizeweltmeister Tschechoslowakei verloren. 1931 hatte der SFV die Einführung einer Liga mit Berufsspielern beschlossen. Diese erfüllte die hochgesteckten Erwartungen jedoch nicht. Zahlreiche Nationalspieler zogen lukrativere Engagements im Ausland vor, das Zuschauerinteresse blieb bescheiden und das Hauptziel, eine Leistungssteigerung der Nationalmannschaft, erfüllte sich nicht. Zwischen 1934 und 1938 konnte nur jedes vierte Länderspiel gewonnen werden. Einflussreiche Funktionäre sahen im Professionalismus den Hauptgrund für die Missstände und idealisierten die Leistungen der Amateurzeit. 1937 wurde die Lohnobergrenze so tief angesetzt, dass die Spieler gezwungen waren, einen Beruf auszuüben. 1943 setzte der damalige SFV-Präsident Robert Zumbühl ein vollständiges Verbot des Professionalismus durch. Die strengen Bestimmungen sahen unter anderem eine einjährige Zwangspause bei einem Vereinswechsel vor und wurden erst zwei Jahrzehnte später etwas gelockert. Im September 1937 übernahm Karl Rappan das Amt des Nationaltrainers, während des nächsten Vierteljahrhunderts sollte er den Schweizer Fussball entscheidend prägen. Seine Amtszeit war auf vier Perioden verteilt (1937–38, 1942–49, 1952–54, 1960–63). Der wegen seiner NSDAP-Mitgliedschaft umstrittene Deutschösterreicher führte ein ursprünglich in Ostmitteleuropa entstandenes Abwehrkonzept ein, das unter der Bezeichnung Schweizer Riegel bekannt wurde. Dabei handelte es sich um eine Mischform aus Mann- und Raumdeckung, mit der die Schweizer Nationalmannschaft in der Lage war, auch gegen stärker eingestufte Teams zu bestehen. Später entwickelte sich daraus der italienische Catenaccio. Im Dienste der geistigen Landesverteidigung (1938–1945) Um sich für die WM 1938 in Frankreich zu qualifizieren, mussten die Schweizer in Mailand gegen Portugal antreten; das Spiel endete mit einem 2:1-Sieg. In der ersten Runde traf die Schweiz auf die Mannschaft des von den Nationalsozialisten beherrschten Deutschen Reiches. Drei Monate zuvor war der «Anschluss» Österreichs erfolgt, weshalb die Österreicher nicht mehr als eigenständige Mannschaft antreten durften. Das Spiel endete nach Verlängerung 1:1, weshalb fünf Tage später eine Wiederholung nötig war. miniatur|hochkant=1.5|Der Sieg über Deutschland Die Wiederholung am 9. Juni 1938 ging als eines der bedeutendsten Spiele in die Schweizer Fussballgeschichte ein. Das deutsche Team, das einem Zwangszusammenschluss der beiden WM-Halbfinalisten von 1934 Deutschland und Österreich entsprach und als Turnierfavorit galt, lag bis zur 40. Minute 2:0 in Führung, doch dann brach sie ein. Die Schweizer erzielten vier Tore hintereinander und siegten mit 4:2. Der Sieg über Deutschland galt als Sensation und wurde in der Schweiz begeistert gefeiert. Drei Tage später stand das Viertelfinale gegen Ungarn auf dem Programm; das die Schweizer aber 0:2 verloren. Nach dem Sieg über die Deutschen galten die Fussballer nicht mehr als Vertreter eines «unschweizerischen» Sports, sondern als Identifikationsfiguren. Zahlreiche Zeitungen verglichen sie mit den Helden der frühen Eidgenossenschaft. So schrieb beispielsweise die Gazette de Lausanne: «Die kleinen Schweizer … haben gekämpft wie bei St. Jakob und haben einen Sieg errungen, von dem man noch lange sprechen wird».Gazette de Lausanne, Ausgabe vom 10. Juni 1938 Die Schweiz, so schien es, hatte zumindest auf dem Fussballfeld das expandierende Deutsche Reich in die Schranken verwiesen. Der Fussball war nun ein Element der «Geistigen Landesverteidigung», jener Kulturpolitik, welche die demokratischen und kulturellen Grundwerte der Schweiz vor dem Einfluss der totalitären Nachbarstaaten bewahren sollte. Der Schweizer Riegel wandelte sich in der Wahrnehmung der Öffentlichkeit zu einem mythisch überhöhten Symbol des schweizerischen Selbstbehauptungswillens. Auch in der Literatur hat das Spiel Einzug gefunden: Otto F. Walter baute in seinem Roman «Zeit des Fasans» (1988) eine längere Passage über die Radioübertragung ein, der Tessiner Autor Giovanni Orelli widmete 1991 Eugène Walaschek, einem der Torschützen, ein ganzes Buch («Il sogno di Walaschek»). Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs konnte der Meisterschaftsbetrieb mit Ausnahme der Mobilisierungsphase aufrechterhalten werden. Nationalligaspieler hatten in der Regel keine Probleme, während des Aktivdienstes Urlaub für Meisterschaftsspiele zu erhalten. Die Nationalmannschaft trug 16 Spiele aus, elf davon gegen die Achsenmächte und ihre Verbündeten. Die Heimspiele inszenierte man als nationale Ereignisse, an einigen war auch General Henri Guisan anwesend. Zwar genossen die Achsenmächte und insbesondere Deutschland in breiten Schichten der Bevölkerung keinerlei Sympathie, doch die Partien gegen deren Nationalmannschaften dienten den Politikern dazu, das Bild der absoluten Neutralität der Schweiz aufrechtzuerhalten. Am 20. April 1941, dem Geburtstag von Adolf Hitler, gewannen die Schweizer in Bern mit 2:1 gegen das Deutsche Reich. Joseph Goebbels schrieb danach in einem Brief an Reichssportführer Hans von Tschammer und Osten, es dürfe «vor allem kein Sportaustausch gemacht werden, wenn das Ergebnis im geringsten zweifelhaft sei».Gerhard Fischer/Ulrich Lindner: Die Niederlage an Hitlers Geburtstag, aus Stürmer für Hitler, S. 119 Vier WM-Teilnahmen in der Nachkriegszeit (1945–1966) Am 21. Mai 1945 hiess der erste Gegner nach dem Krieg Portugal. Am 11. November 1945 empfingen die Schweizer in Zürich die Italiener und ermöglichten damit deren Reintegration in den internationalen Fussball. Mit zwei Siegen gegen Luxemburg qualifizierte sich die Schweiz für die WM 1950. Für die Betreuung während der Endrunde in Brasilien verpflichtete der SFV den ehemaligen Nationalspieler Franco Andreoli. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt war die Nationalmannschaft ausserhalb Europas im Einsatz. Das erste Spiel gegen Jugoslawien verloren die Schweizer 0:3. Gegner im zweiten Spiel war die brasilianische Seleção. Die Partie gegen den Gastgeber und klaren Turnierfavoriten endete überraschenderweise 2:2, fünf Minuten vor Ende hätten die Schweizer beinahe das Siegestor geschossen. Der 2:1-Sieg gegen Mexiko reichte nicht für den Einzug in die Finalrunde. Die Schweiz hatte 1948 die Deutschen beim Antrag auf Wiederaufnahme in die FIFA unterstützt, dieser war jedoch abgelehnt worden. Die drei darauf folgenden Städtespiele zwischen deutschen und Schweizer Vereinsmannschaften stiessen in ausländischen Medien, insbesondere in den Niederlanden, auf Kritik. Die Schweizer entgingen der von der FIFA ausgesprochenen Sperrandrohung nur, indem der SFV gegen die Organisatoren der Städtespiele Geldstrafen in Höhe von 500 Franken verhängte.Werner Skrentny: Nachkriegspremiere: Eine Bresche in die Mauer aus Die Geschichte der Fußball-Nationalmannschaft S. 130 Im Juni wurden der Saarländische Fußballverband des damals eigenständigen Saarlandes in die FIFA aufgenommen, im September auch wieder der DFB. Am 22. November 1950 war die Schweiz gleich bei zwei ersten deutschen Nachkriegsländerspielen zu Gast: in Stuttgart verlor die A-Mannschaft 0:1, und in Saarbrücken die B-Auswahl 3:5 gegen die Saarländische Fußballnationalmannschaft, die bis 1956 bestand. Dem SFV-Präsidenten und FIFA-Vizepräsidenten Ernst Thommen gelang es, die WM 1954 in die Schweiz zu holen. Um die Nationalmannschaft darauf vorzubereiten, engagierte man im November 1952 ein weiteres Mal Karl Rappan. Am 25. April 1954 übertrug das Schweizer Fernsehen erstmals ein Länderspiel live, ein Vorbereitungsspiel gegen Deutschland. Im ersten WM-Spiel gegen Italien in Lausanne konnten die Schweizer einen 2:1-Sieg feiern, während das Spiel gegen England in Bern 0:2 verloren ging. Wegen Punktgleichheit mussten die Schweizer in Basel nochmals gegen Italien antreten; mit einem 4:1-Sieg sicherten sie sich die Viertelfinalteilnahme. Die Begegnung mit Österreich entwickelte sich zum torreichsten Spiel der WM-Geschichte. Die Schweizer verloren die «Hitzeschlacht von Lausanne» mit 5:7, nachdem sie eine 3:0-Führung preisgegeben hatten. Die Jahre nach der Heimweltmeisterschaft waren von Erfolglosigkeit geprägt. Nur noch selten gelangen Siege und mit Nationaltrainer Jacques Spagnoli verpasste man auch die Qualifikation für die WM 1958 in Schweden. Der SFV engagierte 1960 zum vierten und letzten Mal Karl Rappan. Die Nationalmannschaft erzwang nach drei Siegen und einer Niederlage in der Qualifikation zur WM 1962 ein Entscheidungsspiel gegen Vizeweltmeister Schweden. Dieses fand im November 1961 in Berlin statt und wurde mit 2:1 gewonnen; aufgrund des Mauerbaus drei Monate zuvor hatte das Spiel im isolierten Westteil der Stadt eine besondere politische Bedeutung. An der WM-Endrunde schied die Schweiz nach drei Niederlagen gegen Gastgeber Chile, Deutschland und Italien frühzeitig aus. Im Sommer 1964 erhielt die Nationalmannschaft einen prominenten Trainer, den Italiener Alfredo Foni, der 1936 Olympiasieger und 1938 Weltmeister geworden war. Mit etwas Glück schafften die Schweizer die Qualifikation für die Endrunde der WM 1966 in England, dank eines 2:1-Sieges gegen die Niederlande und des unerwarteten Erfolgs der Albaner über Nordirland. An der WM selbst stiessen die Schweizer an ihre spielerischen Grenzen und konnten den Teams aus Deutschland, Spanien und Argentinien wenig entgegensetzen. Viel mehr Aufsehen als die Leistungen auf dem Fussballfeld erregte in den Medien allerdings eine nächtliche Autostopptour der Spieler Jakob Kuhn, Leo Eichmann und Werner Leimgruber, die daraufhin wegen ihres angeblich skandalösen Verhaltens vom Verband für mehrere Monate gesperrt wurden. Der Fall zog weitere Kreise und gipfelte in einer Ehrverletzungsklage der betroffenen Spieler gegen die Verbandsspitze. Die Klage wurde schliesslich über ein Jahr später nach einem Vergleich zurückgezogen. «Ehrenvolle Niederlagen» (1967–1989) Schon 1962 hatte Karl Rappan geschrieben: «Wenn wir unseren Spitzenfussball nicht umorganisieren – und zwar sofort – dann werden wir zwar hier und da mit Glück und gewissermassen als schweizerisches Fussball-Wunder das eine oder andere Länderspielchen gewinnen, aber à la longue werden wir international nicht mehr das Geringste zu bestellen haben.»«Sport», Ausgabe 12. Juli 1962 Mit seiner Einschätzung lag er richtig. Dass die Nationalmannschaft und der Schweizer Fussball im Allgemeinen immer weiter hinter die Weltspitze zurückfielen, war auf mehrere Ursachen zurückzuführen. Der Schweizer Riegel galt als veraltet und wurde auch auf Vereinsebene nicht mehr angewendet. Entlang der Sprachgrenzen entwickelte sich stattdessen eine Art fussballerischer «Röstigraben». In der Deutschschweiz herrschte eine athletische und schnörkellose, auf Abwehr bedachte Spielweise vor, die viel Kraft und Disziplin verlangte. In der Romandie und (im geringeren Masse) im Tessin hingegen favorisierten die Vereine einen technisch versierten Stil mit offensiver Ausrichtung und vielen Kurzpässen. Während eines Vierteljahrhunderts gelang es nicht, diese gegensätzlichen Spielkulturen miteinander zu verbinden. Zwischen 1967 und 1989 waren nicht weniger als zehn Nationaltrainer im Amt, die ihre vorgegebenen Ziele (WM- bzw. EM-Qualifikation) jeweils verfehlten. In den Augen vieler war der ideale Schweizer Sportler ein Amateur oder bestenfalls ein Halbprofi. Dem reinen Berufssport, verbunden mit Kommerzialisierung und hoher Medienpräsenz, begegnete man in der Regel mit grosser Skepsis. Dazu kam, dass sich die Politik damals praktisch nicht für den Sport im Allgemeinen und den Spitzensport im Besonderen einsetzte. Das Parlament hatte 1964 sogar beschlossen, zur Dämpfung der Hochkonjunktur die Errichtung von Sportanlagen kurzfristig zu verbieten. Im Fussball wurde der Profibetrieb erst ab Mitte der 1970er schrittweise eingeführt. Beim Fussballverband dauerte die Ära der Ehrenamtlichkeit und des Halbprofessionalismus noch länger. Im Juniorenbereich werden erst seit 1995 professionelle Trainer eingesetzt. In den 1970er-Jahren war «ehrenvolle Niederlage» ein sehr häufig verwendeter Begriff; die Nationalmannschaft verlor überproportional viele Spiele, meist aber mit nur einem Tor Unterschied. Unentschieden gegen stärkere Gegner wurden wie Siege gefeiert. Darüber hinaus besass die Nationalmannschaft bei vielen Spielern mit der Zeit einen immer geringeren Stellenwert. Erst unter Paul Wolfisberg deutete sich ein Aufschwung an. Den Schweizern gelangen in Testspielen einzelne spektakuläre Erfolge, so zum Beispiel 1982 ein 0:1-Auswärtssieg gegen den neuen Weltmeister Italien. Doch in den entscheidenden Qualifikationsspielen blieb der Erfolg weiterhin aus. Erst als Ende der 1980er-Jahre auch der mit vielen Vorschusslorbeeren bedachte Daniel Jeandupeux nicht die erhofften Ergebnisse erzielen konnte, leitete der SFV längst überfällige Reformen bei den Verbandsstrukturen und bei der Juniorenförderung ein. Aufbruchstimmung und Zwischentief (1989–2001) 1989 engagierte der Verband den Deutschen Uli Stielike als Trainer. Gleich bei seinem Einstand konnte er einen beachtlichen Erfolg erzielen, einen 1:0-Sieg über Brasilien. Zwar wurde die Qualifikation zur WM 1990 verpasst, allerdings benötigte der angestrebte Mentalitätswandel – weg von der bisher üblichen, in den Medien als «Abbruch GmbH» verspotteten Defensivtaktik hin zu mehr Offensive – noch Zeit. Nur ein Punkt fehlte für die Qualifikation zur EM 1992 (damals noch mit acht Mannschaften). Der Engländer Roy Hodgson führte ab 1992 Stielikes Aufbauarbeit fort. Die Qualifikation zur WM 1994 verlief erfolgreich, die Schweizer belegten hinter Italien den zweiten Gruppenplatz und in der FIFA-Weltrangliste belegten sie im August 1993 Platz 3FIFA-Weltranglistenstatistik der Schweizer Fussballnationalmannschaft. Erstmals seit 28 Jahren konnten sie wieder an einer WM-Endrunde teilnehmen. Das Eröffnungsspiel gegen die USA endete 1:1. Es folgte ein 4:1-Sieg gegen Rumänien und trotz einer 0:2-Niederlage gegen Kolumbien reichte es für die Teilnahme am Achtelfinale. Dieses ging dann aber mit 0:3 gegen Spanien verloren. Die Schweiz beendete die Qualifikation für die EM 1996 als Gruppensieger. Für weltweite Schlagzeilen sorgte am 6. September 1995 eine Aktion vor dem Qualifikationsspiel gegen Schweden in Göteborg. Auf Anregung von Alain Sutter hielten die Spieler während des Abspielens der Nationalhymnen ein Transparent mit der Botschaft «Stop it Chirac» hoch. Damit protestierten sie gegen die vom französischen Staatspräsidenten Jacques Chirac angeordneten Atomtests im Mururoa-AtollFussball-Nationalmannschaft gegen Atomversuche (Video der SF Tagesschau) . Daraufhin verbot die UEFA jegliche politische Kundgebungen auf Spielfeldern. Die Spieler wurden nicht bestraft, da die Aktion in der Bevölkerung und in den Medien auf breite Zustimmung gestossen war. Auf Hodgson, der seinen Vertrag vorzeitig beendete, folgte Artur Jorge. Von Anfang an stand der Portugiese unter Kritik. Nachdem er die beliebten Spieler Adrian Knup und Alain Sutter nicht für die EM 1996 nominiert und seinen Entscheid mangelhaft kommuniziert hatte, führte die Boulevardzeitung Blick die längste und intensivste Negativkampagne gegen einen Nationaltrainer, die es in der Schweiz je gab («Jetzt spinnt er!»). Trotz wochenlanger Polemik startete die Mannschaft gut in die EM-Endrunde und erreichte ein 1:1 gegen Gastgeber England. Nach den Niederlagen gegen die Niederlande (0:2) und Schottland (0:1) schied sie jedoch frühzeitig aus und Jorge erklärte umgehend seinen Rücktritt. Die Auslosung der Qualifikationsgruppen für die WM 1998 hatte den Schweizern scheinbar einfache Gegner beschert. Doch das erste Spiel unter dem Österreicher Rolf Fringer geriet zur Blamage. Die sichtbar unmotiviert wirkenden Schweizer verloren am 31. August 1996 in Baku 0:1 gegen den klaren Aussenseiter Aserbaidschan und sorgten so für eine der peinlichsten Niederlagen überhaupt, vergleichbar mit dem Fussballländerspiel Färöer – Österreich 1990. Auf Fringer folgte 1998 der Elsässer Gilbert Gress. Die Schweizer verpassten die Qualifikation für die EM 2000 denkbar knapp. Sie hatten zwar gleich viele Punkte wie die zweitplatzierten Dänen und auch das bessere Torverhältnis, aber die schlechtere Bilanz in den Direktbegegnungen. Im Jahr 2000 übernahm der Argentinier Enzo Trossero die Nationalmannschaft, doch auch er schaffte das angestrebte Ziel (Qualifikation für die WM 2002) nicht. Für das Zwischentief um die Jahrtausendwende gab es zwei Gründe: Viele Leistungsträger waren nach der EM 1996 aus Altersgründen zurückgetreten und das Mitte der 1990er-Jahre lancierte Nachwuchskonzept hatte noch nicht genügend Talente hervorgebracht. Dies sollte sich aber bald ändern. Erfolge unter Jakob Kuhn (2001–2008) Nach Trosseros Rücktritt fiel die Wahl auf Jakob «Köbi» Kuhn. Von 1962 bis 1976 war er selber Nationalspieler gewesen und hatte vor seinem Amtsantritt die U-21-Nationalmannschaft betreut. Wurde Kuhn nach den ersten Spielen von den Medien noch als Fehlbesetzung bezeichnet, so war nach rund einem Jahr wieder ein deutlicher Aufwärtstrend feststellbar. Kuhn gelang es, die früher von ihm selbst betreuten Jugendspieler in die Nationalmannschaft zu integrieren und einen Generationenwechsel herbeizuführen. Die Schweizer beendeten die Qualifikation für die EM 2004 als Gruppensieger und liessen dabei unter anderem Russland und Irland hinter sich. In Portugal konnten sie ihre Leistungen aber nicht bestätigen. Nach dem 0:0 gegen Kroatien folgten zwei Niederlagen gegen England (0:3) und Frankreich (1:3). Das einzige Tor schoss der damals 18-jährige Johan Vonlanthen, der zum jüngsten Torschützen der EM-Geschichte wurde. miniatur|hochkant=1.5|Startaufstellung beim Testspiel Schweiz – Brasilien am 15. November 2006 Die Qualifikation für die WM 2006 beendeten die Schweizer hinter Frankreich als Gruppenzweite, womit ein Entscheidungsspiel gegen die Türkei, den WM-Dritten von 2002, nötig wurde. Auf den 2:0-Sieg im Hinspiel in Bern folgte eine 2:4-Niederlage in Istanbul. Aufgrund der Auswärtstor-Regel war die Schweiz jedoch qualifiziert. Nach dem Schlusspfiff kam es auf dem Spielfeld und in den Kabinengängen durch türkische Spieler und Sicherheitskräfte zu Angriffen auf Schweizer Spieler. Mehrere türkische Spieler sowie der Schweizer Benjamin Huggel, der ebenfalls gewalttätig geworden war, erhielten Spielsperren, während die türkische Mannschaft drei ihrer Heimspiele der Qualifikation für die EM 2008 im Ausland und vor leeren Rängen austragen musste. Bei der WM-Endrunde in Deutschland wurden die Schweizer Gruppensieger vor dem späteren Vizeweltmeister Frankreich (0:0), Südkorea (2:0) und Togo (2:0), schieden aber im Achtelfinale gegen die Ukraine mit 0:3 im Elfmeterschiessen aus. Die Schweiz ist das einzige Team in der WM-Geschichte, das ohne einen einzigen Gegentreffer in der regulären Spielzeit ausschied. Gleichzeitig ist sie auch die einzige Mannschaft, die in einem Elfmeterschiessen kein Tor erzielen konnte. In der am 14. Januar 2007 veröffentlichten FIFA-Weltrangliste lag die Mannschaft auf dem 17. Platz. Doch folgte anschliessend ein Rückfall in der Tabelle, da die Schweiz als Mitveranstalterin neben Österreich für die EM 2008 automatisch qualifiziert war und deshalb nur Freundschaftsspiele bestreiten konnte. An der Europameisterschaft 2008 traf die Schweiz in der Vorrunde auf Tschechien, die Türkei und Portugal. Nachdem die beiden ersten Spiele gegen Tschechien und die Türkei mit knappen Niederlagen geendet hatten, schied die Schweizer Nationalmannschaft vorzeitig aus. Im dritten Gruppenspiel gelang den Schweizern gegen Portugal – das allerdings mit einer Reservemannschaft angetreten war, um sich für das Viertelfinale zu schonen – der erste Sieg an einer EM-Endrunde. Mit diesem Spiel verabschiedete sich Trainer Jakob Kuhn von der Nationalmannschaft; er ist der erfolgreichste Schweizer Nationaltrainer aller Zeiten. Unter Ottmar Hitzfeld (seit 2008) Für die Nachfolge Kuhns konnte der SFV Ottmar Hitzfeld gewinnen. Der Vertrag des Deutschen lief zunächst zwei Jahre bis nach der WM 2010 in SüdafrikaSchweizerischer Fussballverband: Ottmar Hitzfeld neuer Nati-Coach und wurde im August 2009 um zwei Jahre verlängert.Hitzfeld verlängert bis 2012 Unter Hitzfeld hatte die Nationalmannschaft einen durchwachsenen Start in die WM-Qualifikation 2010: Einem 2:2-Unentschieden in Tel Aviv gegen Israel folgte eine 1:2-Heimniederlage gegen Luxemburg. Danach blieb die Mannschaft achtmal in Folge unbesiegt (darunter zwei Siege gegen den Gruppenfavoriten Griechenland), womit sie sich als Gruppensieger direkt für die WM-Endrunde qualifizierte. Im ersten Endrundenspiel der Weltmeisterschaft 2010 in Südafrika gelang den Schweizern mit einem 1:0 gegen Spanien ein überraschender Sieg über den Europameister von 2008. Dies war im 19. Spiel gegen die spanische Nationalmannschaft der erste Sieg für die Schweiz. Allerdings konnte dieser gute Turnierauftakt im weiteren Verlauf nicht bestätigt werden. So schied die Schweizer Nati nach einer 0:1-Niederlage gegen Chile und einem hart umkämpften 0:0 gegen Honduras als Gruppendritter aus. Spielkleidung Seit dem ersten Länderspiel im Jahr 1905 ist die Spielkleidung der Schweizer Nationalspieler mehr oder weniger unverändert geblieben. Sie besteht bei Heimspielen aus rotem Trikot, weissen Hosen und roten Stutzen. Der rote Farbton entspricht in der Regel jenem der Flagge der Schweiz. Bei Auswärtsspielen ist die Farbzusammensetzung umgekehrt. Gelegentlich spielt die Mannschaft ganz in Rot oder Weiss. Während eines Dreivierteljahrhunderts war auf dem Trikot über der linken Brust ein markantes weisses Schweizerkreuz angebracht (beim Auswärtstrikot in einem kreisrunden roten Feld). Über die Jahre hinweg verringerte sich die Grösse des Kreuzes um etwa einen Drittel. Zu Beginn der 1980er-Jahre wurde das Kreuz durch das Logo des Fussballverbandes ersetzt. In diesem ist das Kreuz nur noch ansatzweise zu erkennen. Offizieller Teamausrüster ist Puma. Nur bei einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen Dänemark am 4. September 1999 spielte die Schweiz in blauen, am 11. Oktober 2006 gegen Österreich in goldfarbenen Trikots. Turnierteilnahmen Die Schweizer Nationalmannschaft konnte bisher noch keinen Titel erringen. Der bedeutendste Erfolg ist der Gewinn der Silbermedaille bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1924 in Paris, als man erst im Finale gegen Uruguay verlor. Das beste Ergebnis an Weltmeisterschaften ist das dreimalige Erreichen des Viertelfinals (1934, 1938, 1954). Bei den drei Teilnahmen an Europameisterschafts-Endrunden (1996, 2004, 2008) schied die Schweiz bereits nach den Gruppenspielen aus. In jüngster Zeit machten vor allem die Junioren mit hervorragenden Leistungen auf sich aufmerksam. Die U-17-Nationalmannschaft wurde 2002 Europameister und 2009 Weltmeister. Darüber hinaus schafften die Schweizer an der U-21-EM 2002, der U-19-EM 2004 und der U-17-EM 2009 jeweils die Qualifikation für das Halbfinale. Ausserdem qualifizierte sich die Schweizer U-20 für die Junioren-WM (2005). * Aufgrund des Anschlusses Österreichs an das Deutsche Reich wurde der Wettbewerb vorzeitig abgebrochen. Spieler und Trainer Rekordhalter Bei der Ermittlung des Rekordnationalspielers und des Rekordtorschützen ist zu berücksichtigen, dass in den Anfangsjahren des Fussballs jährlich weitaus weniger Länderspiele absolviert wurden als heutzutage. Rudolf Ramseier war der Erste, der die Grenze von 50 Länderspielen überschritt; zwischen 1920 und 1931 kam er 59 Mal zum Einsatz. Wenig später wurde er von Max «Xam» Abegglen übertroffen (68 Spiele zwischen 1922 und 1937). Der von Severino Minelli aufgestellte Rekord (80 Spiele zwischen 1930 und 1943) galt lange Zeit als unerreichbar und wurde erst vier Jahrzehnte später von Heinz Hermann gebrochen (117 Spiele). Von den aktuellen Spielern hat Hakan Yakin die meisten Einsätze vorzuweisen, nämlich 87. Die Abegglen-Brüder waren die besten Torschützen der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts. Max Abegglen erzielte 32 Tore in 68 Spielen, André Abegglen 30 Tore in 52 Spielen. Auch bei diesem Rekord dauerte es mehrere Jahrzehnte, bis er gebrochen wurde. Kubilay Türkyılmaz traf in 60 Spielen 34 Mal und war damit ab 2001 der Rekordhalter. Alexander Frei übertraf diese Marke am 30. Mai 2008 und ist mit bisher 42 Toren der beste Torschütze in der Geschichte der Nationalmannschaft. Anlässlich des WM-Qualifikationsspieles gegen Luxemburg am 10. Oktober 2009 erzielte Benjamin Huggel das 1000. Tor der Schweizer Fussballnationalmannschaft.Wie war das mit dem 1000. Tor?, 20 Minuten, 12. Oktober 2009 miniatur|hochkant|[[Alexander Frei (rechts)]] Stand: 9. Februar 2011 Anmerkung: Eine vollständige Liste der Rekordnationalspieler mit 40 oder mehr Länderspielen sowie der Rekordnationalschützen mit 10 oder mehr Länderspieltoren ist hier bzw. hier zu finden. Aktuelle Nationalspieler Liste der Nationalspieler miniatur|hochkant|Ottmar Hitzfeld Eine vollständige Aufstellung sämtlicher Nationalspieler seit 1905 sowie von Schweizern, die für andere Nationalmannschaften spielten, ist unter Liste der Schweizer Fussballnationalspieler zu finden. Trainer Der Nationaltrainer wird vom Zentralvorstand des SFV bestimmt. Er betreut mit seinen Assistenten die Nationalmannschaft und kann selbständig über Nominationen von Spielern entscheiden. Aktueller Nationaltrainer ist seit dem 1. Juli 2008 Ottmar Hitzfeld. Er wird vorerst während zwei Jahren tätig sein, bis Ende der Weltmeisterschaft 2010 in Südafrika. Seine Assistenten sind Michel Pont (seit 2001) und Pierluigi Tami (seit 2006). Einen Überblick über alle Trainer der Nationalmannschaft gibt es unter Fussballnationaltrainer (Schweiz). Länderspielbilanz Die nachfolgende Tabelle zeigt jene Nationalmannschaften, gegen die die Schweiz mindestens zehn Mal angetreten ist. Insgesamt hat die Schweizer Nationalmannschaft 712 Länderspiele bestritten und dabei gegen 77 verschiedene Mannschaften gespielt. Sie gewann 229 Spiele, erreichte 156 Mal ein Unentschieden und verlor 327 Mal. Stand: 9. Februar 2011 | |} Spielstätten Die Schweiz besitzt nur dem Namen nach ein Nationalstadion, das Stade de Suisse (ehemals Wankdorfstadion) in Bern. Dieses wird aber momentan aufgrund des Kunstrasen-Belags von der Nati nicht berücksichtigt. Seit Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts spielte die Nationalmannschaft vorwiegend im St. Jakob-Park in Basel, was unter anderem darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass dieses Stadion mit Abstand am meisten Plätze aufweist. Entsprechend dem föderalistischen Aufbau des Landes kommen auch im fussballerischen Bereich die grösseren geographischen Regionen ansonsten gleichmässig zum Zuge. Die weiteren Hauptspielstätten sind der Letzigrund in Zürich und das Stade de Genève in Lancy bei Genf. Basel, Bern, Genf und Zürich, die vier grössten Städte des Landes, etablierten sich bereits in den ersten Jahren als Hauptspielorte. Eine weitere Hauptspielstätte, das Stade Olympique de la Pontaise in Lausanne, kam 1923 hinzu, ist aber 1999 zum bisher letzten Mal genutzt worden. Das Stade de Genève ersetzte 2003 die traditionelle Spielstätte in der Stadt Genf, das Stade des Charmilles. Bei Freundschaftsspielen, bei denen ein weniger grosses Zuschauerinteresse zu erwarten ist, kommen auch Stadien in kleineren Städten zum Zuge. Die 344 Heimspiele der Nationalmannschaft fanden in folgenden Stadien statt: miniatur|St. Jakob-Park Basel miniatur|Stade de Suisse miniatur|Stade de Genève Stand: 17. November 2010 Andere Auswahlmannschaften Junioren-Auswahlen Als erste Schweizer Junioren-Auswahl spielte am 1. August 1949 eine U-19-Auswahl ein Länderspiel gegen die Niederlande, das mit einer 1:3-Niederlage endete. Bis heute hat die U-19 über 460 Spiele absolviert und konnte als bisher grössten Erfolg als Gastgeber das Halbfinale der EM 2004 erreichen. Dort unterlag die Mannschaft schliesslich der Türkei mit 2:3 nach Verlängerung. Die U-21 als letzte Auswahl vor der Nationalmannschaft wurde 1990 gegründet und erreichte 2002 bei der Europameisterschaft im eigenen Land ebenfalls das Halbfinale, wo man gegen Frankreich mit 0:2 ausschied. Zuletzt hat der Schweizer Fussballverband 1997 eine U-15-Auswahl gegründet und hat seither insgesamt sieben Junioren-Auswahlen von den Altersstufen U-15 bis U-21. Die erfolgreichste Junioren-Auswahl bisher war die U-17. 2002 qualifizierte sich diese erstmals für eine Europameisterschaft und konnte das Turnier auf Anhieb gewinnen. Im Finale wurde dabei Frankreich mit 4:2 im Elfmeterschiessen bezwungen, nachdem es nach der regulären Spielzeit und der Verlängerung jeweils 0:0 stand. 2009 folgte schliesslich die erstmalige Qualifikation für eine U-17-Weltmeisterschaft sowie der erste Schweizer WM-Titel. Wiederum gewann die Auswahl sämtliche Spiele und bezwang im Finale den Gastgeber und Titelverteidiger aus Nigeria mit 1:0. Als weiteren Erfolg einer Junioren-Auswahl konnte sich die U-20 für die Weltmeisterschaft 2005 qualifizieren. Von den sieben Auswahlmannschaften haben die U-15, die U-17 sowie die U-21 eine positive Länderspielbilanz. Nationalmannschaft der Frauen Das erste offizielle Länderspiel der Nationalmannschaft der Frauen wurde 1972 in Basel gegen Frankreich ausgetragen und endete 2:2. Während die Schweiz gegen Österreich eine positive Spielbilanz von 5 Siegen, 1 Unentschieden und 1 Niederlage hat, konnte sie gegen Deutschland von bisher 14 Begegnungen keine gewinnen. Bisher konnte sie sich noch für keine Weltmeisterschaft oder Europameisterschaft qualifizieren. Für die Juniorinnen bestehen Auswahlmannschaften in den Altersstufen U-19, U-17 und U-16. 2009 erreichte die U-19 in Weissrussland als erstes Schweizer Frauenteam einen EM-Halbfinal und qualifizierte sich damit gleichzeitig für die U-20-WM, die 2010 in Deutschland stattfand. Dort verlor die Mannschaft jedoch alle drei Vorrundenspiele und schied ohne eigenen Torerfolg aus. Amateur-Nationalmannschaft 1958 beschloss die Delegiertenversammlung des SFV auf Anregung des Präsidenten Gustav Wiederkehr, eine Nationalmannschaft für Amateure aufzustellen. Dieser Schritt entsprach dem damaligen Zeitgeist, der den professionellen Sport ablehnte. Die Mannschaft bestand fast ausschliesslich aus Spielern aus der 1. Liga, der dritthöchsten Spielklasse. Das erste Spiel wurde am 3. November 1959 in Enschede gegen die Niederlande ausgetragen (1:1). Die Versuche, sich für die olympischen Turniere der Jahre 1960, 1964, 1968 und 1972 zu qualifizieren, scheiterten allesamt. Nach dem Qualifikationsspiel am 5. November 1971 in Kopenhagen gegen Dänemark (0:4) beschloss der SFV die Auflösung der Mannschaft. Mehrere Gründe waren dafür entscheidend: Erstens blieb das Interesse der Zuschauer stets sehr bescheiden, zweitens erwies sich die Konkurrenz der Staatsamateure der Ostblockstaaten als viel zu stark und drittens entschieden sich die Leistungsträger jeweils nach kurzer Zeit für den Halbprofessionalismus, so dass die Mannschaft nie ein aufeinander abgestimmtes Team bilden konnte. Landesauswahl der Arbeiterfussballer Neben der offiziellen Nationalmannschaft des SFV trug über ein halbes Jahrhundert lang eine weitere Auswahl sporadisch Landerspiele aus. Dabei handelte es sich um die Verbandsauswahl des sozialdemokratischen Schweizerischen Arbeiter-Turn- und Sportverbandes (SATUS), der in der Schweiz den Arbeitersport organisierte und sich bewusst vom «bürgerlichen» Sport abgrenzte. Die Auswahl des 1917 gegründeten Verbandes gab ihr Debüt 1922 gegen Frankreich, das Spiel in Genf endete mit einer 1:3-Niederlage. Bei der ersten Arbeiterolympiade 1925 in Frankfurt am Main gewannen die SATUS-Vertreter gegen Frankreich, verloren aber gegen Belgien und Deutschland und schieden in der Vorrunde aus. Bei der zweiten Arbeiterolympiade 1931 in Wien siegten die Schweizer gegen Lettland, doch die Niederlage gegen den späteren Turniersieger Österreich bedeutete das vorzeitige Ausscheiden. Die dritte und letzte Arbeiterolympiade fand 1937 in Antwerpen statt. Die Schweizer schlugen Finnland und schieden im Halbfinale gegen Norwegen aus. Nach dem offiziellen Bekenntnis des SATUS zur Sozialdemokratie wurden 1929 die kommunistischen Vereine ausgeschlossen, die daraufhin die «Kampfgemeinschaft für rote Sporteinheit» gründeten. Diese führte 1930 eine Tour durch die Sowjetunion durch, nahm 1931 an einer verbotenen Spartakiade in Berlin und 1934 an einer «Arbeiterfussball-Weltmeisterschaft» in Paris teil. 1936 schlossen sich die kommunistischen Sportler wieder dem SATUS an. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg beteiligte sich die SATUS-Auswahl nur noch sporadisch an internationalen Anlässen, so zum Beispiel 1948 und 1958 an den Jubiläumsturnieren des französischen sowie 1960 und 1970 an jenen des belgischen Arbeitersportverbandes. Nach einem Turnier in Italien wurde 1979 der internationale Spielbetrieb mangels Interesse der Sportler eingestellt. Fussballauswahl von Makkabi Schweiz Auch der jüdische Sportdachverband verfügte über eine Fussballauswahl. Der Verband war 1918 gegründet worden und nannte sich ab 1938 Makkabi Schweiz. An der dritten Makkabiade, die 1950 in Tel Aviv stattfand, beteiligte sich auch eine Auswahl von Schweizer Juden. Ihr erstes Spiel gegen die Israelische Nationalmannschaft verloren sie 1:9. Es folgten eine Niederlage gegen England, ein Unentschieden gegen Südafrika und ein Sieg gegen Frankreich, womit die Schweizer den vierten Schlussrang belegten. Bei ihrer zweiten Teilnahme 1953 mussten die Schweizer innert acht Tagen fünf Spiele austragen; zwei Partien gegen Finnland wurden gewonnen, während man gegen England, Israel und die USA verlor. 1961 beteiligten sich die Schweizer Juden zum letzten Mal am Fussballturnier der Makkabiade. Sie gewannen das erste Spiel gegen Argentinien, während das zweite Spiel gegen England aufgrund organisatorischer Probleme nicht ausgetragen werden konnte, woraufhin sich beide Mannschaften am grünen Tisch für die Finalrunde qualifizierten. Nach deutlichen Niederlagen gegen England und Südafrika resultierte der vierte Schlussrang. Seit den 1980er-Jahren tritt Makkabi Schweiz mit einem Futsal-Team an. Die beste Platzierung an der Welt-Makkabiade war der siebte Platz im Jahr 1993. Bei den europäischen Makkabi-Spielen 1987 gelang der Gewinn der Bronzemedaille, dazu kamen 1991 und 1995 vierte Plätze. Literatur * Beat Jung (Hrsg.): Die Nati – Die Geschichte der Schweizer Fussball-Nationalmannschaft. Verlag Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2006, ISBN 3-89533-532-0 * Peter Birrer, Albert Staudenmann: Köbi Kuhn – Eine Hommage der Schweizer Fussball-Nationalmannschaft an ihren Trainer. Wörterseh Verlag, Gockhausen 2006, ISBN 3-033-00689-2 * Daniel Schaub: Das grosse Schweizer Buch der WM 2006. Friedrich Reinhardt Verlag, Basel 2006, ISBN 3-7245-1432-8 * Gottfried Schmid (Hrsg.): Das Goldene Buch des Schweizer Fussballs. Verlag Domprobstei, Basel 1953. Weblinks * Seite des Schweizerischen Fussballverbandes * Spielstatistik der Nationalmannschaft * Videobeitrag zum Länderspiel Schweiz-Deutschland 24. April 1941 in Bern Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schweizer Fussballnationalmannschaft az:İsveçrə milli futbol komandası da:Schweiz' fodboldlandshold en:Switzerland national football team es:Selección de fútbol de Suiza it:Nazionale di calcio della Svizzera ja:サッカースイス代表 jv:Tim nasional bal-balan Swiss mr:स्वित्झर्लंड फुटबॉल संघ mt:Tim nazzjonali tal-futbol tal-Iżvizzera rm:Squadra naziunala da ballape da la Svizra ru:Сборная Швейцарии по футболу wuu:斯维斯国家足球队 }}